Granted Wish
by Ivorycat
Summary: AU of Home: Angel had to find some way to stop Connor from killing himself and others. What if, instead of sending him away, he did something unexpected? Please read and review to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1 New Beginning

                                               GRANTED 

                                                   WISH

NOTE: I own none of these Angel characters but I love the show.

A/N: All right. I had some _serious_ issues with the ending of Home. In fact, I can't get it out of my head. It was so awful tears came to my eyes. Sorry but I can't let it go. Hey, who wouldn't agree? Anyway, I decided to write an AU of it. But I'm warning you that I'm mostly doing this for my own personal fun and I might stop it at this chapter or I might continue it. But I am at great liberty to stop it at any time. Yes, even I can be mean that way. Oh, and this takes place at the very end of Home. Well, enjoy what I have so far.

                                                         CHAPTER 1

          Angel and Connor were going blow for blow in the mall. Angel could not believe what was happening with his son. He had hooked up an explosive device and was prepared to blow apart several people he had captive in the mall. The boy was just so filled with anger, hate, but, more than anything, pain. It was killing Angel inside. He suddenly grabbed Connor and managed to pin him to the floor, Angel holding a sword up in the air.

He uttered, "I love you, Connor."

"What are you going to do about it?" Connor asked softly, his face filled with anguish.

"Prove it," his father replied. With a slash of the air Angel swung the sword.

Everything went white.

          Back at Wolfram and Hart Fred had just returned and was just dancing around in one spot with Lorne. The green demon sung a playful melody, making Fred smile. Gunn and Wesley entered at the same time, as Lorne and Fred stopped their dance. Wesley began saying how much it was to take in all at once. Gunn announced that he was doing it, hoping that he wasn't the only one, but was still doing it. Before anyone could say anything Angel walked in, proclaiming that he had already taken the offer. The others were taken aback by the news at first but all accepted it. Lilah appeared behind Angel.

"What do you know? Team Angel, all grown up," she said.

"Where's Cordelia?" Wesley asked.

"Upstairs," Lilah answered for Angel. "Probably getting a manicure and blow dry even as we speak."

"Oh, good," Fred sighed. "She was sick earlier. I'm glad she's OK." Fred thought of something then. "Hey, Angel, where's Connor?"

A blonde woman came in then, a bundle in her arms. "Oh, Mr. Angel, your son is so adorable. I just love him so much," she gushed.

"Thanks for looking after him," said Angel, a small smile on his face as he took the baby.

"Oh," Fred cooed, walking up, gently tugging the hood of the bundle from over the baby's face. "He's getting so big, so _cute_."

"He's one of the reasons I took the offer," said Angel, looking at his friends. "He'll have sitters to look after him."

"Especially while his dad is out risking his ass," Gunn agreed, putting his around Fred, looking at Connor.

"Yes," Wesley glanced at Lilah, who smirked. "I do believe we've made the offer of a lifetime."

A/N: I'm sorry that this is short but if you want more I actually need reviews. I honestly don't have a problem with abandoning this story. I also don't have a problem with continuing it. I also can't guarantee frequent updates because I'm working on another story. But if it'll make you happy for me to continue then I'll continue. Well, please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Fred's Woes

GRANTED 

                                                   WISH

NOTE: I own none of these Angel characters but I love the show.

A/N: Thanks, guys, for the replies to this. So, I guess, I can continue it. Well, I can as long as the feedback remains strong. Get my drift?

                                                         CHAPTER 2

"Connor, hold still," Angel ordered, as if his year old son could understand him.

          Connor fidgeted on the couch in the living room of his dad's house as Angel struggled to change his diaper. The child had been with Angel for a little over a year and he proved to be both a joy and a nerve wrecker. Finally Angel put his son on a fresh diaper and tossed the other one into the kitchen garbage. The vampire proceeded to gather Connor's things in a blue baby bag, placing the baby into his car seat, driving off towards the office.

          At Wolfram and Hart Fred and Cordelia stood by the coffee maker, each with a mug of the steaming drink in hand. Fred looked through the moving staff members, straight ahead at Gunn. The brown haired woman sighed deeply. Cordy quickly noticed the look on her friend's face.

"All right. What is it?" Cordy asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked, turning back to the coffee maker.

"Something's been bothering you for the longest now. What is going on, Fred?"

Fred sighed again. "It's Charles," she said, placing a hand on top the coffee maker. "Do you think he's OK?"

Cordelia looked a little confused. She sat her coffee down. "All right, Fred, sweetie, you know what you're saying but I'm a little clueless."

"Never mind." Fred saw Angel step out of the elevator then, his son in his arms, wearing Connor's baby bag as if it were a purse.

"Morning, ladies," Angel said, walking up to them.

"Hey, Angel." Fred smiled. "Hey, Connor."

"Hi." Cordy took Connor out of Angel's arms and the bag. "I'll take him to day care."

"Thanks, Cordy," said Angel as Cordy entered the elevator. Angel turned to Fred. "So what's been happening."

Fred shrugged. "Nothing big. We got a case on a vamp's nest early this morning but I think Gunn and Wesley are going to take care of that tonight."

"Oh, well, if anything else goes down I'll be in my office." Fred just nodded.

          Angel headed into his office, closed the door, and sat down behind his office, grabbing the remote for his big screen TV. He found himself watching PBS, as he had gotten use to the cartoons because they were the only things that would keep Connor quiet when he was fussy in the mornings.

          Fred found herself going aimlessly through the science department ending back up on the top floor. She saw Gunn talking to a few members of security, Fred thinking that they were probably discussing models, sports cars, and... really shiny things. Fred finally walked over to Gunn when the security guys began to leave.

"Hi, Charles," she smiled at him.

Gunn glanced at her. "Oh, hey, Fred."

"Yeah, hi, I... uh, hi. Guess what's playing tonight?"

"What?" Gunn asked.

"The best of Bruce Lee. I thought you'd want to go."

"No thanks," said Gunn. "I gotta investigate that nest tonight."

"Oh, right." Fred had forgotten. "It was... OK. I'll talk to you later." She turned and walked away.

A/N: Yes, I know. It's short and pointless. Hey, I just thought of something. You know what would _really_ get me motivated? If you guys were to review Never Say Never by Dazzling Duo. I'm a member of that duo by the way. I'd prefer you'd read that, anyway. And if I get enough response for it I'll be _sure_ to write this better and update sooner. There stands the deal.


	3. Chapter 3 Dull Day

       GRANTED 

                                                   WISH

NOTE: I own none of these Angel characters but I love the show.

A/N: I know what you're thinking. Ivorycat, where the heck have you been? That about it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. That was wrong of me. Plus I got bored with this. Luckily inspiration just hit so yay!

   CHAPTER 3

          Angel sat in his office later that day going over some paperwork. That afternoon seemed to drag on forever and had been exceptionally boring, no real activity going on. Angel put down his pen for a minute before glancing around the room. He pulled out the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a box of Little Debbie chocolate cupcakes and quickly devoured one whole. As he was about to gulp down another his secretary, Diane Shavers, popped into his office, completely unannounced, as usual. Angel quickly shoved his box of treats back into the drawer, shutting it.

"Yes?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"New client was on the phone," she told him, a notebook in her hand.

"Really?" Angel nearly exclaimed far too enthusiastically. "I mean..." He cleared his throat. "Oh, really?"

Diana gave him a soft smile. "Relax, boss. It's been a dull day for everyone." Angel returned the smile as she sat the notebook down on his desk. "His name is John Carter. All of his info is in there," she said, gesturing towards the notebook.

Angel nodded and picked up the book, reading over the information.

          Fred, in her own office, was as bored as Angel. She played with colorful paper clips that were scattered over her desk, pretending they were little multicolored villagers and that her desk was their town. Fred sighed, sitting down her villagers and reached for her phone to buzz Gunn.

"Charles," Fred called into the phone. No reply came. "Charles? Charles!"

          Gunn, like the others, was also in his office, pacing around. He could hear Fred's voice coming from the phone but ignored it, even though a part of him wanted to answer her calls desperately. Gunn went over to his closet and pulled out a small sword then made his way over to his tall bookcase in the corner closet to his door. He slowly shoved the case aside, revealing that there was a hand print engraved in the wall. Gunn put his hand up against it, the print and his hand fitting just right together.

          An area of the wall began to glow blinding bright but only the part of the wall the book case had covered. Gunn watched it happened and stood composedly, as he had done it several times. He stepped right inside the wall then. When he was safely inside the wall turned back to normal.

          Gunn found himself in a white room, a room he had been in often. He heard low growling headed his way and held up the sword that he had brought with him. The black jaguar that Gunn was very familiar with approached him slowly but stopped moving abruptly at the sight of Gunn. Both of them stood completely still, staring at the other.

          Finally the jaguar made its move and headed in Gunn's direction. The black man still held his sword, ready to attack if the need came. When the jaguar got upon Gunn it just sat and purred as if it were nothing more than a newborn kitten. Gunn slowly knelt down, putting his sword down on the white floor, and reached out to stroke the cat's fur. The jaguar continued to purr and rubbed affectionately against Gunn's gentle hands.

          At the end of the day Angel met up with Cordelia, Wesley, Lorne, and Fred who were all downstairs. The sun was setting, much to Angel's relief. He had a sleeping Connor in his arms, rocking him a little.

"So how was the day for you guys?" Angel asked his friends.

Cordelia replied, "Lame."

Wesley agreed, "What she said."

Fred shrugged and said, "Pretty much a bore fest."

"All of the above with a cherry on top," Lorne concluded.

"Ditto that," Angel said as they began to walk together, heading in the direction of a cafe that they often went to together. "But we did get a new client."

"Lucky us," Cordelia said dryly.

"What are they like?" Wesley asked Angel, not very interested but decided to ask him anyway.

"His name is John Carter," Angel explained, shifting Connor from one arm to the other. "He says his law firm is being haunted or something like that. The guy sounds like a paranormal freak if you ask me."

"Don't those paranormal freaks pay our bills?" Lorne pointed out.

"So true," Fred smiled at the green demon. She glanced around. "Guys, where's Charles?"

Cordelia adjusted her purse over her shoulder. "He's been totally quiet lately. I don't think he's in total social mode."

"Oh." Fred looked glum but knew Cordelia had a point. "Has he talked to any of you?"

"Nope," the three men seemed to reply at once.

"Whatever happened to male bonding?" Cordy asked.

"I believe it's been done to death," said Wesley. "Now it's just highly overrated."

Cordelia rolled her eyes with a tiny smile.

          Connor began to stir and fuss a little. Angel shushed him gently and began to rock him more, soon quieting the baby down. Connor rubbed his face in Angel's shirt and went back to sleep. Cordelia smiled brightly at the scene between them.

"He's so cute," she squealed, going into motherly mode.

"One way to put it," Angel said, patting his child's back softly.

          The group of five plus baby made their way into their favorite cafe. Lorne had a smile on his face thinking about what it would be like if the cafe owners knew that the green on his face wasn't make up. The "that's the green man from our entertainment department" had worked plenty of times with Team Angel. They all sat at their usual booth and Angel put Connor into one of the convenient restaurant high chairs.

"Cozy," Fred noted, who was jammed in the middle of the booth as always.

          Everyone ordered their usual dinner and milk for Connor since his formula was all gone. They all sat around eating, talking about their boring day, and making plenty of comments on how cute Connor looked eating a french fry that Lorne had given him.

          Meanwhile, back at the office, Gunn had been in the white room for most of the day. He finally came back out, causing another glow on his wall. As Gunn moved the bookcase back into place traces of what looked like a smile spread across his handsome features.

A/N: I'm glad I updated this but I have to be honest with you guys. I have a lot of stories going so if you want me to keep writing this one then you're going to have to review. No reviews, no Granted Wish. That's how it works.


	4. Chapter 4 Hot Stuff Baby

       GRANTED

                                                  WISH

NOTE: I own none of these Angel characters but I love the show.

A/N: Yes, I updated again. Here's the thing boys and girlies. I'm currently trying to decide which of my stories gets put on shelf for a while or not. If Granted Wish proves to be popular then it will get updated. But if it proves not so popular... I think you know the rest.

                                                   CHAPTER 4

          That following Saturday Angel had decided to spend some quality alone time with Connor. They had hung around the house for most of the day, unable to go out in the sunlight. When the sun finally set Angel decided to strap his son into his stroller and take him on a night time walk.

          Meanwhile Fred had worked up the nerve to pay Gunn a visit, which she hadn't done in a few weeks. She arrived in front of his apartment's door and slowly and hesitantly rung the bell. Gunn appeared at the door a couple minutes later, his bare chest showing.

"Oh, Charles, hi, I—" Fred bashfully covered her eyes at the sight of his chest.

Gunn had to shake his head in amusement, knowing that she had already seen it before. "Hey, Fred. What's up?"

"N-nothing," Fred replied, finally removing her hand. "It's just that nothing is really going on with me lately so I just thought..." she trailed off and sighed. "Never mind. I'll just go." Before she could leave Gunn gently took hold of her wrist.

"No, it's OK," he assured her. "Just come on in."

Fred nodded and stepped into his apartment, taking note that it was nicely decorated even though Gunn was a man who's good taste usually stopped at cars.

"The place looks nice," Fred told him, taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks," Gunn said, going into his bedroom and coming back out with a white t-shirt on. "So, uh, nothing's going on with you lately?"

"Not a thing," Fred replied, shaking her head a bit. "But with our lives that can be considered a good thing." Gunn nodded and they stood in awkward silence for a while.

          Fred sat conflicted, straightening out the skirt she wore. She had come over there for a reason, not to go over ridiculous small talk. The brown haired book head knew that if she did not say what was on her mind now that she might not get another chance, as Gunn seemed to disappear a lot.

"Listen to me, Charles—" Fred started, working up some nerve. Gunn suddenly groaned out and pain and grabbed his chest. "Charles!" Fred ran to his side and grabbed his arm. "Are you all right?"

Gunn grunted a little, still holding onto a certain area of his chest. "Yeah, I'm—" He groaned again, more sharply.

"That's it." Fred headed over to the phone. "We need to get you some help."

"No!" Gunn suddenly hissed, trying his hardest to hide the pain he felt. "Just... drop it."

Fred made her way back over to him and took hold of his strong arm again. "Is there anything I can do? Maybe I could fix you something to eat?"

          Gunn glanced over at his eyes, the sight of them momentarily making him forget his pain. He had forgotten the size of Fred's kindness and how she became so caring whenever something wasn't right with someone.

"Do you think you could... stay a while?" Gunn asked her slowly, his breath aching.

Fred nodded, a determined look on her face. "Of course I can."

"Thank you." Gunn turned away, heading for his bedroom. "I'll be right back."

          Fred slipped off her jacket and purse and took a seat in the nearby armchair, still wondering what was wrong with him exactly.

          Gunn shut and locked the door to his room so as to be sure Fred wouldn't accidentally barge in. He went over to his mirror and pulled off the t-shirt that he had just changed into, revealing that he had what looked like claw marks going across the right side of his chest. It was like he had just been recently cut by some type of wild animal. Gunn turned around to his back, seeing a smaller cut that looked older and more healed up. The black man slipped back on his shirt and put on as straight a face as he could for Fred.

          Back at Angel's house he sat at his kitchen table, sipping a small mug of blood and watching Connor play with his apple sauce, sitting in his high chair. Angel laughed at the sight of his son sticking sauce to his tiny cheeks.

"Hey, Connor, little lesson for when you turn four," Angel whispered to him. "Don't play with your food."

The baby giggled as if he actually understood and stuck a fist full of apple sauce into his mouth, causing Angel to smile at him again.

Angel, after finishing off the last of his blood, took a wet paper towel and began to wipe off Connor's face, who did not really cooperate very well and started to whine and fidget as the sauce was wiped clean off his face.

"There you go, buddy," Angel said, tossing the towel into the nearby trash basket. Connor started to whine more and soon began to cry. "Oh, it's OK. Come here." Angel lifted him into his arms and began to pat his back. Connor screamed a cry into Angel's shoulder. "Yeah, Daddy hates clean up time, too."

          Angel started to walk around through the house, still patting his son's back, hoping that the movement would quiet him down. Connor kept on wailing, getting Angel's shirt pretty wet. When they made it into the living room Angel took a seat on the couch, the crying baby in his arms.

"Hey, buddy, I got an idea," Angel said, pulling Connor out to meet his eyes. "I've got a song for you. Want to hear it?" Connor just kept crying. "I'll take that as a yes."

          Angel pulled Connor back to him, patting his back more, and began to sing I feel like some hot stuff baby this evening. He quickly got into the song and started to walk around the living room with Connor, dancing a little.

"I feel like some hot stuff baby this evening," Angel sang happily. "I feel like some hot stuff _baby_ tonight!"

          Connor soon quieted down and fell asleep in his dad's arms, leaving Angel to wonder if he stopped crying because he wanted him to stop singing or because his voice was just that soothing. Angel just shrugged and lay down on the couch, Connor drooling onto his shirt.

A/N: I feel like some hot stuff baby this evening! I feel like some hot stuff baby to- Ahem. Please review.


End file.
